A Pirates Love
by Wishful Dreaming
Summary: Eighteen years after At World's End. Many things have drastically changed but others remain forever the same.
1. Kira's Storm

-1A Pirates Love

**Disclaimer: **Um… supposedly I don't own Pirates or anything related to pirates. I'm also not trying to steal the characters although there was this life size cut out of Will Turner in the mall one day and if it hadn't been so big I would have totally stole it, but anyway.

**Summary: **Eighteen years after the maelstorm where Will and Elizabeth became married. Eighteen years since Will was made Captain of the _Flying Dutchman. _Eighteen years have come and gone since Jack began his search for the Fountain of Youth. Many things have drastically changed but some details will remain forever _unchanged._

**She was glad when the rain came falling on her face and she sang  
'Cause she didn't mind the falling of the rain **

Will it always be the same as we recall?  
Does it touch you when the rain begins to fall?  
Ah, but I don't want to know and I don't want to see  
Another rainy day without you lying next to me  
-Billy Joel, Falling of the Rain 

Chapter 1: Kira's Storm Kira Sparrow closed her eyes and tightly held onto the _Black Pearl_. She sat on the edge letting the rain stream down her head. Kira loved storms, especially when it rained. Everything about the rain was perfect, how it felt against her skin and the mystifying way it fell from the sky. Kira began to sing in a soft voice, " Yo ho, haul together, hoist the colours hi-."

"You know you're going to get sick if you stay out here to long," a young man interrupted while emerging from the shadows.

Kira knew that voice so well she didn't even bother to open her eyes or turn around. _I was wondering if he would come out tonight. _" You know I don't care in the least about that and probably never will," Kira retorted.

" Come on, do you really want to be sick your very first day on land," Will Turner III teased.

" Will Turner, Don't remind me! I had been doing a fine job of forgetting about that and then you come up and ruin all my forgetting. I can't believe we're going on land. It's just all so unfair. I certaintly won't need to worry about getting sick from the rain because I'll be land sick anyways," Kira moaned over- exaggeratedly.

" Look, I'm quite sure it won't be as bad as your making it out to be."

" And how do we know that because I know for a fact, Will, you haven't been on land very often yourself."

" Well no, but I was trying to stop you from complaining to much; because, you know just as well as I do exactly why we need to go on land. Plus _I have _actually stepped on solid ground before, unlike you so at least I have an idea about what we're getting into," Will spoke attempting to act responsible.

_I know Will, I know I have to and I will but…_" Will, I think I'm scared," Kira stated bluntly puzzled why this thought had never occurred to her.

" Kira, Kira, Kira. Don't you know I'm afraid too." Will softly rubbed her damp head. Her long dark brown hair was slightly unruly but that was a part of Kira's pirateness that Will loved. Kira sighed somewhat content and leaned back against Will's chest which was now thoroughly soaked from the rain. _If we didn't have to go on land and leave the sea behind everything would be perfect_.

"I-" Suddenly there was a loud creak on the wooden floor boards and in an instant Kira had dropped off the edge of the ship and landed quietly in the shadows. Only seconds after Will dropped down beside Kira, Mr Gibbs walked pass oblivious to Kira and Will's hiding place.

Kira glanced over to Will, her devious smile replacing any words she would have spoken. Seeing the smile that always proceded trouble, Will clamped his hand over Kira's mouth and shook his head. Kira nodded back despite her disapointment at being prevented from whistling shrilly. _I suppose Will is right, Gibbs doesn't look drunk enough to fall for our whistle trick and the last thing I want to do is to get caught out here. Of course, if it weren't for that bloody ' Kira and Will are not to be permitted on the deck after 12:00' rule Will and I could go around pranking the entire crew. Anyways pirates are born to break rules so if there wasn't any rules we wouldn't have half as much fun._

**To anyone who cares: **This is the first thing I have _ever_ written and showed to people so be nice but honest. So if you think it's horrible then I would like some advice to make me a better writer. So review, please!


	2. Two Immortal Captains

-1A Pirates Love

**Disclaimer: **Um… supposedly I don't own Pirates or anything related to pirates. I'm also not trying to steal the characters although there was this life size cut out of Will Turner in the mall one day and if it hadn't been so big I would have totally stole it, but anyway.

**Summary: **Eighteen years after the maelstorm where Will and Elizabeth became married. Eighteen years since Will was made Captain of the Flying DutchmanEighteen years have come and gone since Jack began his search for the Fountain of Youth. Many things have drastically changed but some details will remain forever unchanged

**Destiny cannot be shaken  
Fate will send us where we need to be  
Many turns our love has taken  
But in the end you're standing here with me  
Now it's a long road to forever  
But together I know we'll find a way  
Now we're standing on the edge, the edge of eternity**

**-Nick Lachey, Edge of Eternity**

Chapter 2: Two Immortal Captains Captain Jack Sparrow watched Gibbs leave the room. _It's a bloody shame we were so busy with the navigational plans for arriving at Port Windon. I really don't think we drank our fair share of rum. And I don't think the young whelp and Kira are very happy about getting ditched at Port Windon but it's the best plan, plus for the most part the two of 'em will be out of harm's way. _

" Jack, Jack," Anamaria called walking into the room. A smile spread across Anamaria's face as she saw the man she loved and hated. " Captain Jack Sparrow, I hear that you have made the rash decision to continue en route despite many warnings of an emminent hurricane. And I just wanted to let you know it will be your fault if anything goes terribly wrong due to this rash choice."

" I am well aware of this, Captain Anamaria Sparrow," Jack spoke, both soothing and playful. Ana and Jack had never actually gotten married but instead after a while they simply considered themselves married and that was that.

" Also I came to remind you it is the two Captains turn to do night watch," Ana said edging closer to Jack.

" Well then I believe the Captains should get out on the deck," Jack said quietly while covering the distance between each of them.

The two Captains of the Black Pearl stood ever so close to each other staring into each other's eyes. They both looked just the same as they had 18 years ago. There was a reason for their unchanging appearances. It was the Fountain of Youth, Water of Life, Aqua De Vida. Drink its water and forever you will live. The water had brought Will safely back to Elizabeth.The water had allowed Will and Elizabeth to live forever, together. The water had given immortality to Captain Jack and Anamaria, Mr.Gibbs and the crew of the Black Pearl, Cotton's parrot, and Jack the monkey. Even more was the two vials of water from the Fountain that lay waiting for the perfect time in the captains' quarters, one for Jack and Anamaria's daughter and the other for Will and Elizabeth's son.Yes, it certainly seemed that life was going smoothly for our favourite pirates. Of course, things aren't always as they seem, life tends to be funny like that.

" EEK! Jack, don't tickle me,"Ana shrieked laughing as she broke away from Jack's strong arms.

" Come on, I just want to hear you laugh," Jack called chasing her up to the deck.

**To Anyone who Cares: **Here is the second chapter, hope everyone likes it. If you don't like it then advice for making it better would be appreciated. Please review because it would make me happy. And to PirateAngel1286, Rokhal, and Aquatic Cylipso thank you for reviewing. : )


	3. Listen Carefully

-1A Pirates Love

**Disclaimer: **Um… supposedly I don't own Pirates or anything related to pirates. I'm also not trying to steal the characters although there was this life size cut out of Will Turner in the mall one day and if it hadn't been so big I would have totally stole it, but anyway.

**Summary: **Eighteen years after the maelstorm where Will and Elizabeth became married. Eighteen years since Will was made Captain of the Flying DutchmanEighteen years have come and gone since Jack began his search for the Fountain of Youth. Many things have drastically changed but some details will remain forever unchanged

**There's a natural mystic flowing through the air.  
You cant keep it down  
And if you listen carefully you will hear.  
Such a natural mystic, flowing through the air.**

**Listen carefully and you will hear**

**-Steel Train, Mystic**

Chapter 3: Listen Carefully Mr Gibbs stood before Kira's quarters, a closet she had claimed for herself a few years back, thinking. The statement," It's bad luck to have a women aboard," had lost meaning to Gibbs after Kira had been born. The lost meaning had probably also been influenced by a couple of Anamaria's slaps. Mr Gibbs had always been like a uncle to Kira. As a matter of fact, when Kira was very young Mr Gibbs began telling her all kinds of stories about pirates. Actually that was why Mr Gibbs was at Kira's closet, he still told her pirate stories even to this day.

Mr Gibbs raised his fist to the door preparing to knock but was stopped short when Kira flung the door open.

" I thought I heard you out here. Does this mean you have a new story for me?" Kira spoke most excitedly. She motioned for Gibbs to sit on her bed while she placed herself on the floor. Gibbs noticed Kira's wet hair and thought to the pouring rain. _She must have snuck out on the deck tonight. I bet young William was out there with her. The two of them always trying to get into trouble. I guess that's just what pirates like them love. I wouldn't dream of telling the Captains though, let Jack and Ana catch them._

" I certainly do, in fact, it is the perfect story for a rainy night," Gibbs said deliberately rousing Kira's curiosity.

" Well, come on then."

Gibbs cleared his throat dramatically before beginning with his usual statement, "Listen carefully to the whispered words, the words of a secret tale. Listen carefully for the story told to you has a meaning only you can find. So listen carefully. Everyone has heard the tune Rain, Rain go away but what nobody knows is the dark and mysterious story behind the song…"

There had been many nights like this when Kira would sit in the dark listening closely to every bit of the story. Sometimes it was a true story like about the curse of Cortez's treasure or the Flying Dutchman or the journey to the Fountain of Youth. Other times it was purely fictional but whatever story Gibbs told, it always left Kira stunned. Because for a pirate who was incessantly drinking rum, Mr Gibbs was an amazing story teller.

**To Anyone Who Cares: **Sorry it took a little while.I hope you love it and review. If you don't love it advice is appreciated. Once again thank you PirateAngel1286, Aquatic Cylipso, and Rokhal for reviewing!

_ **  
**_


	4. New Age

-1A Pirates Love

**Disclaimer: **Um… supposedly I don't own Pirates or anything related to pirates. I'm also not trying to steal the characters although there was this life size cut out of Will Turner in the mall one day and if it hadn't been so big I would have totally stole it, but anyway.

**Summary: **Eighteen years after the maelstorm where Will and Elizabeth became married. Eighteen years since Will was made Captain of the Flying DutchmanEighteen years have come and gone since Jack began his search for the Fountain of Youth. Many things have drastically changed but some details will remain forever unchanged.

We can resolve to start all over make a new beginning  
In this world with two few happy endings

The world is broken into fragments and pieces**  
That once were joined together in a unified whole  
But now too many stand alone There's too much separation**

**We can resolve to start all over make a new beginning **

**-Tracy Chapman, New Beginning  
**

Chapter 4: New Age Kira Elizabeth Sparrow daughter of Captain Jack and Anamaria Sparrow. William Weatherby Turner III son of Will and Elizabeth Turner. These two pirates are part of a new beginning of pirates. Just part of the new age, many others are also learning the trade of a pirate. Nowadays everyone knows someone who was or is involved in piracy. The late Lord Beckett was truly foolish to think he could destroy all the pirates. Speaking of Beckett the new age of pirates wouldn't be complete without a new villian determined to rid the world of pirates. Meet Joshua Cutler Beckett son of Victoria and the late Lord Beckett.

"Mother, we will be late if you do not hurry a bit quicker. And I simply can't be late for this. I mean it is the fifth pirate hanging in a week. The Royal Navy is doing a splendid job. The fifth hanging..I'm so excited," Josh Beckett rambled as he waited for his mother.

" Josh, you must learn to keep your impatience under control. When you start looking for a lady to court they will find it a most undisireable feature," his mother,Victoria Beckett, said as she glided to the front door where her son waited.

" Sorry, Ma'am." Josh spoke slowly hoping he wouldn't be scolded again, " Does this mean you're ready?"

" I am but before we leave I want to tell you to look for Emily when we get there. Since her father is a Commodore she will probably be there. And I think she is a good choice for you to consider courting."

" Yes, Mother. But I will talk to her after the hanging not during because I don't like to be bothered in the middle of these ceremonies. I'm sure Emily doesn't either. We all like to have our full attention on that noose."

**To Anyone Who Cares: **Sorry it's so short but that's just the way it went. I hope you love it and review. If you don't love it advice is appreciated. Once again thank you PirateAngel1286, Aquatic Cylipso, and Rokhal for reviewing!


	5. Meaning of Freedom

-1A Pirates Love

**Disclaimer: **Um… supposedly I don't own Pirates or anything related to pirates. I'm also not trying to steal the characters although there was this life size cut out of Will Turner in the mall one day and if it hadn't been so big I would have totally stole it, but anyway.

**Summary: **Eighteen years after the maelstorm where Will and Elizabeth became married. Eighteen years since Will was made Captain of the Flying DutchmanEighteen years have come and gone since Jack began his search for the Fountain of Youth. Many things have drastically changed but some details will remain forever unchanged.

**Hey, if you are looking for a little action  
Hey, if you are looking for a place to go  
Hey, if you are looking for some satisfaction   
Whoa, it's the voices of freedom  
Whoa, it's the voices of freedom  
Reed Lou, Voices of Freedom**

Chapter 5: Meaning of Freedom "What are you thinking about, Love," Jack asked, lazily passing the bottle of rum to Anamaria.

''Just that it's a real beautiful morning, quiet though." Ana leaned back agianst the side of the black Pearl.

" It is really quiet," Jack commented glancing around him.

Anamaria shot up from her place beside Jack a playful smirk on her features, " We can fix that easily enough." Then without hestitation Anamaria jumped up onto the edge of the Pearl and dove into the water.

"Always the uncontrollable one," Jack muttered to himself before also diving into the Caribbean waters.

Anamaria clung to an indention on the outside of the ship watching as Jack, dripping dreadlocks and all, emerged from the waters. "Why did you follow me?"

" Couldn't let my co-captian go overboard all by her lonesome, of course. Think of all the fun you would miss without me," Jack said also gripping the indention and pulling himself back onto the Pearl.

_What the Black Pearl really is, is freedom. Wonder if he still thinks that? _" Jack, do you still believe in a ship being freedom."

"Well, of course, a ship has always been freedom to me. I can go wherever I want. But it helps to have a beautiful wench aboard," Jack winked mischievously.

"Really now does it. I recall a time when those words would never have crossed your lips. O, what was it you said, ' A wench would tie me down', yes, I think that was it," Ana said with her own mischievous smile.

"What makes you think you were the beautiful wench I was referring to. I actually was speaking of the dog, she a nice taste in key rings and such silky fur and that wonderful way she…" Jack burst into laughter unable to keep his face or voice serious.

"Honestly Jack, if you want to have a relationship with that dog by all means have one. Although you may want to know the dog has ticks, big blood-sucking ticks. I myself fancy the monkey." This, of course caused Jack to laugh even harder. When he began to snort Ana couldn't take it any longer, she laughed and laughed. _This is my meaning of freedom,_ Ana thought leaning against Jack the both of them still laughing delirously.

"Ana", Jack said amid his snorts of laughter, "it wasn't even that funny, I mean you and the monkey. I'm much better looking. Right?" Captain Jack did not receive a response, just more laughter. It was funny that the morning had once been quiet.

**To Anyone Who Cares: **Thought of this when I was watching Curse of Black Pearl for the millionth time. Hope you love it and review. If you don't love it advice is appreciated. Once again thank you Jacklin Sparrow, PirateAngel1286, Aquatic Cylipso, and Rokhal for reviewing! 


	6. Meaning of Love

-1A Pirates Love

**Disclaimer: **Um… supposedly I don't own Pirates or anything related to pirates. I'm also not trying to steal the characters although there was this life size cut out of Will Turner in the mall one day and if it hadn't been so big I would have totally stole it, but anyway.

**Summary: **Eighteen years after the maelstorm where Will and Elizabeth became married. Eighteen years since Will was made Captain of the Flying DutchmanEighteen years have come and gone since Jack began his search for the Fountain of Youth. Many things have drastically changed but some details will remain forever unchanged.

**And don't fear it now,  
We're going all the way.  
That sun is shining on a brand new day.  
It's a long way down  
And it's a leap of faith  
But we're never giving up  
Cuz i know we've got a once in a lifetime love  
-Keith Urban, Once in a Lifetime**

Chapter 6: Meaning of Love Will was the first to open his eyes. Two seconds later, Elizabeth also opened her eyes. This was the way it had been every morning since Will was released from his duties as Captain of the Flying Dutchman. The lovers stared into each others eyes. Elizabeth's hand which had been resting firmly on Will's chest, drifted up to Will's head. She smiled lazily while running her fingers through his smooth choclate brown curls. Elizabeth and Will loved this more than anything. This waking up by each others side.

" I love you," she said.

"And I love you," he said.

Elizabeth and Will loved this too, their fairy tale happy ending.

**To Anyone Who Cares: **Sorry couldn't take it any longer, just had to have Will and Elizabeth in the story. I think they will play a part somewhere along the line mainly though I just wanted to put that part about the happy ending (Bad Disney).Hope you love it and review. If you don't love it advice is appreciated. Once again thank you Jacklin Sparrow, PirateAngel1286, Aquatic Cylipso, and Rokhal for reviewing! 


	7. A Mixture

-1A Pirates Love

**Disclaimer: **Um… supposedly I don't own Pirates or anything related to pirates. I'm also not trying to steal the characters although there was this life size cut out of Will Turner in the mall one day and if it hadn't been so big I would have totally stole it, but anyway.

**Summary: **Eighteen years after the maelstorm where Will and Elizabeth became married. Eighteen years since Will was made Captain of the Flying DutchmanEighteen years have come and gone since Jack began his search for the Fountain of Youth. Many things have drastically changed but some details will remain forever unchanged.

**I see the crystal raindrops fall  
And the beauty of it all  
when the sun comes shining through**

**Just the two of us  
We can make it if we try  
Just the two of us  
Building castles in the sky**

**-Bill Withers, Just the two of us**

Chapter 7: A Mixture Will and Kira sat with their legs dangling over the edge of the Pearl. The two young pirates were faithful watchers of both sunrise and sunset. Infectious laughter, coming from the opposite side of the ship, filled the morning air.

"Sounds like your parents are awake," Will commented.

"I wish they wouldn't be so loud. Can't the two of them ever just enjoy the quiet," Kira joked in fake exasperation. Kira knew she was every bit as loud and spontaneous as her parents. _She can be so thoughtful, sweet, and quiet at times though. Of course, whenever I mention that side of Kira she goes on about how it's me and my parents rubbing off on her. Kira, Captain Jack and Anamaria are obviously the ones rubbing off on me._

It would seem as if Kira had been thinking similar thoughts. "Will, do you think you and I are more like your parents or mine. Because my parents are so loud, crazy, and just unpredictable and then yours are so quiet and sweet. Or, I guess we're just a mixture of the two."

"Yeah, we probably are just a mixture cause I know we can both be quiet but the rest of the time we're off doing something crazy. Like remember a couple months ago…" Will's words trailed off into unrestrained laughter.

"Do you mean the day we stole Cotton's parrot and locked him in my room," Kira said snorting a bit as she recalled the event.

"O, that was hysterical, the poor parrot kept flying into the walls and it was making those choking sounds. But that wasn't even the time I was talking about, remember when we took those rum bottles. Actually I doubt you do remember that. I tried to tell you not to drink too much of it but you just kept drinking away. That was when I was absolutely positive that you were Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter. And you should have seen the way you were staggering aaround the ship. I was sure your father was going to notice and send us both to the brigg for stealing his rum," Will laughed falling back against the floor.

Kira dramatically fell back against the floor next to him and said, " It must have been funny 'cause you're right I don't remember anything after stealing the bottles. When their laughter began to subside they continued laying there. Will stared at Kira as she watched the sky. _She snorts when she laughs just like her father. _Will reached out, took Kira's thumb in his hand, and gently rubbed the scar that lay there. On Will's own thumb there was a very similar scar.

* * *

Four years ago: _"Will, we have to rub our thumbs together while they're still bleeding so we get some of each others blood."_

_"Are you sure this will keep us from ever getting separated that no matter where we are will always have each other? I mean how can having a little of each others blood in our veins make us stay friends forever. If you ask me it's kind of stupid," Will said wincing as their bleeding thumbs rubbed against each other._

_"Fine", Kira yanked her own thumb back," if you just want to let what happened to your parents happen to us. They would've been separated for ten years if it hadn't been for that water thing. Ten years is a very long time, I mean you and I are eight. Your parents would still have another two years until they got to see each other._

_"Well it doesn't really matter now since we already cut our thumbs we might as well do it," Will sighed._

* * *

Will was glad now that Kira had persuaded him to cut their thumbs and become blood friends. He liked the scar not because he believed it worked but because of the freindship and memories it stood for.

Kira slid her hand out of Will's grip and yanked him up to sitting position. " We're missing the best part of a sunrise."

**To Anyone Who Cares: **I really am going somewhere with this so just hang on. There will be some sort of actinides in the next chapter.Hope you love it and review. If you don't love it advice is appreciated. Once again thank you Jacklin Sparrow, PirateAngel1286, Aquatic Cylipso, and Rokhal for reviewing!


	8. Just a Tiny Storm

-1A Pirates Love

**Disclaimer: **Um… supposedly I don't own Pirates or anything related to pirates. I'm also not trying to steal the characters although there was this life size cut out of Will Turner in the mall one day and if it hadn't been so big I would have totally stole it, but anyway.

**Summary: **Eighteen years after the maelstorm where Will and Elizabeth became married. Eighteen years since Will was made Captain of the Flying DutchmanEighteen years have come and gone since Jack began his search for the Fountain of Youth. Many things have drastically changed but some details will remain forever unchanged.

**Rain falls outside  
I think the sky must know what's happening tonight  
Children born while fathers die  
It's that circle of life that we all live in time  
-Benjamin, Sanctus Real**

Chapter 8: Just a tiny storm "Ana! Take the wheel, take it!"

Around a week had past since the Black Pearl had been smoothly sailing across the Caribbean heading for Port Windon.But like all things in life do, the weather had changed. And it was undeniably Captain Jack's fault. No one had thought it wise to sail through the huricane but they had anyway and now that choice was haunting them.

At the sound of Jack's desperate calls Anamaria's head swiveled around. Instantly her eyes caught sight of the wheel.. spinning madly. Everyone was so caught up with other matters that the wheel had been left unattended. _O my bloody hell, Jack what were you thinking._ "Take these," Ana threw the ropes she was holding into Marty's arms. _Didn't I tell you Jack it would be your fault, your responsibility._

Ana staggered across the deck fighting against the wind and waves. Silently she cursed Jack as yet another strong wave crashed down onto the ship. Desperately gripping the wheel Anamaria fought to control its erratic movements. . _It's as if the storm is trying to stop us. As if the storm's trying to give him time to realize we stole it and come after us. __Actually we'll be lucky if we all make it out of this alive. _

Still clutching the wheel Ana looked down to the deck. The view from the helm of the ship was not pleasant, in fact, the view from anywhere showed how badly things were going. Chaos..Chaotic..Out of control. The crew was madly darting around trying in vain to fight the blackness of the hurricane. Really it was impossible to tell if it was raining because of the constant waves towering over top the ship. Ana could see Kira, Murtogg, and Mullroy fixing the rigging. Will and Cotton were on the opposite side of the ship. And Mr Gibbs was taking the ropes from Marty. There was someone missing and Ana knew it. Even as her eyes roamed the ship she knew Jack was gone. _Where are you Jack? This is your problem. You can't just let yourself get swept overboard. Just great Jack is somewhere in the sea now._

But Ana couldn't worry about Jack she had the crew's lives and her own to worry about. _Take what you can, give nothing back. _Jerking the wheel to the side Ana continued manuevering the Black Pearl forward with or without Captain Jack Sparrow.

**To Anyone Who Cares: **I hope you all liked it and review, of course. I think we're kinda getting into the story now.This still isn't really the plot, sorry. However, I did mention that someone is following the Pearl and I know who it is. But anyways if you have advice please give it. Once again thank you Jacklin Sparrow, PirateAngel1286, Aquatic Cylipso, and Rokhal for reviewing!


	9. Almost Everyone Survived

-1A Pirates Love

**Disclaimer: **Um… supposedly I don't own Pirates or anything related to pirates. I'm also not trying to steal the characters although there was this life size cut out of Will Turner in the mall one day and if it hadn't been so big I would have totally stole it, but anyway.

**Summary: **Eighteen years after the maelstrom where Will and Elizabeth became married. Eighteen years since Will was made Captain of the Flying DutchmanEighteen years have come and gone since Jack began his search for the Fountain of Youth. Many things have drastically changed but some details will remain forever unchanged.

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
-All American Rejects, Move Along**

Chapter 9: Almost everyone Survived Mr. Gibbs looked up from the ropes he was retying and looked around. Someone was calling his name but it was impossible to tell who considering everyone around him was yelling.

"Gibbs, Mr Gibbs!" Mr Gibbs' gaze jerked up to the crow's nest. There was Mullroy calling his name. _How in the world did he get himself up there. _"Mr. Gibbs, I see calm waters ahead. We're going to make it through."

Mr Gibbs sighed thoroughly relieved. "Gents, come on just a little further." Gibbs looked over to the helm and saw Anamaria at the wheel. _Where's Jack gone this time. _"You, do this! I'm going to tell Ana," Mr Gibbs said to Cotton.

* * *

"What do you mean!?"

"I mean, I don't know where he is. But I'm guessing he's somewhere in the sea."

"Guessing. Somewhere. Mary Mot- Oww."

Anamaria smacked Mr Gibbs across the face, hard. "Is there any independence in your blood, any piracy for that matter? Do you no longer follow the code, ' Any man who falls behind is left behind.'" Ana paused for a moment and stared at Mr Gibbs who was still rubbing his face. "Have you so quickly forgotten why Jack chose to sail through the hurricane rather than wait for it to pass? Do you remember who sials in pursuit of us? The Black Pearl is going to continue forward and Jack will just have to catch up."

"Aye, Captain," Mr Gibbs responded_. Ana's right. There is no choice but to continue forward._

Anamaria turned to the rest of the crew who had all stood watching the scene between Gibbs and Ana. Ana met Kira's eyes. Her daughter's eyes held no fear for her fathers whereabouts. _I guess though that it's hard to worry about your father when he's immortal nonetheless when he's Captain Jack Sparrow. _"We will continue en route to Port Windonbut keep an eye out for Captain Jack," Anamaria said. The entire crew stood nodding grimly. " Well go! Man the deck, let down the haul."

As everyone went to work Mr Gibbs watched Kira peer into the water. " Jack'll come back even if he has to ride seas turtles," he whispered to her.

"I know. Gibbs who's following us?" Kira asked suspiciously.

"I. I. The," Mr Gibbs stuttered, "I have to help with the rigging." Mr Gibbs ran off. Kira let Mr Gibbs run without answering her. They were on the same ship. It wouldn't take long for her to corner Gibbs and get her answers.

**To Anyone Who Cares: **Yeah, poor Jack went overboard. Hope you love it and review. If you don't love it advice is appreciated. Once again thank you Padfoot-rawr, Jacklin Sparrow, PirateAngel1286, Aquatic Cylipso, and Rokhal for reviewing!


	10. The Caribbean and Jack

-1A Pirates Love

**Disclaimer: **Um… supposedly I don't own Pirates or anything related to pirates. I'm also not trying to steal the characters although there was this life size cut out of Will Turner in the mall one day and if it hadn't been so big I would have totally stole it, but anyway.

**Summary: **Eighteen years after the maelstrom where Will and Elizabeth became married. Eighteen years since Will was made Captain of the Flying DutchmanEighteen years have come and gone since Jack began his search for the Fountain of Youth. Many things have drastically changed but some details will remain forever unchanged.

**But the waves are calling out my name  
And they laugh at me  
Reminding me of all the times  
I've tried before and failed  
The waves they keep on telling me  
Time and time again. "Boy, you'll never win!"  
"You'll never win!"**

**-Casting Crowns, The Voice of Truth**

Chapter 10: Jack and the Caribbean _Well this is just bloody great! Stuck in the middle of the Caribbean during a raging huriccane. Just bloody great. _

Captain Jack Sparrow had been been mutineed and forced off his ship, he intentionally fallen off his ship, and he had gone to World's end with the Pearl but never had he been knocked overboard by a storm. Yet here Jack was now swallowing half the Caribbean. _They probably haven't even noticed I'm gone. It doesn't matter much anyways 'cause the rest of the crew is going to end up out here with me if Anamaria didn't get the wheel. Ew! Board. Board! _A piece of board had swept into view and now Jack was desperately swimming to it. His threw arms around his possible life saver. _Part of the mast. Hope they can make it without this._

So Captain Jack Sparrow, who has been called both the best and worst pirate ever seen, clung to part of the Black Pearl's mast as he was tossed around by the Caribbean. But it doesn't matter how much Jack is tossed around because another ship is coming and that ship has been looking for Captain Jack for a while.

**To Anyone Who Cares: **Sorry that it's so short. But anyways hope you love it and review. If you don't love it advice is appreciated. Once again thank you Padfoot-rawr, Jacklin Sparrow, PirateAngel1286, Aquatic Cylipso, and Rokhal for reviewing!


	11. Sneaky,Prying Pirates

-1A Pirates Love

**Disclaimer: **Um… supposedly I don't own Pirates or anything related to pirates. I'm also not trying to steal the characters although there was this life size cut out of Will Turner in the mall one day and if it hadn't been so big I would have totally stole it, but anyway.

**Summary: **Eighteen years after the maelstrom where Will and Elizabeth became married. Eighteen years since Will was made Captain of the Flying DutchmanEighteen years have come and gone since Jack began his search for the Fountain of Youth. Many things have drastically changed but some details will remain forever unchanged.

**I wanna know about all of your secrets  
And all that, that you've been keeping  
Oh, tell me your secrets**

**I wanna know all about it, don't make it up  
- Eternal, Secrets**

Chapter 11: Sneaky, Prying Pirates "Seen any sign?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Mr Gibbs, it's been three days. Who knows where he could be," Will said while leaning against the railing of the Black Pearl.

"Jack'll show up eventually. He always does." Mr Gibbs took a long swig of rum.

"I need some of this," Will said snatching Gibbs' rum. As Will drank from the bottle Kira came over to stand beside him and Mr Gibbs. "My mother always told me rum was a vile drink," Will said handing the rum back.

"Wait! I want some too." Kira also grabbed the rum from Gibbs.

"You two are going to drink all of my rum," Mr Gibbs sighed watching Kira swallow several times.

"Full moon," Kira flatly observed while handing the rum back.

"Yea, it's funny how quickly the storm passed," Will commented. Mr Gibbs glanced over at Kira and then at Will. They were both smirking. Too late did Mr Gibbs realize they had trapped him. Kira on one side, Will on the other. "Kira and I think you've been witholding some information we want. Haven't you ?"

"Mr Gibbs we heard a weird chanting and singing voice during the storm. We want to know who it was. And don't even try telling us it was the wind. We aren't fools." Mr Gibbs only looked up to the sky and muttered something inaudible.

"It was Calypso, wasn't it."

"Shh! Ye don't say names like hers out loud. She's called the Sea goddess," Mr Gibbs nervously pulled at his collar as if expecting all three of them would be struck dead.

"So was it the 'Sea Goddess'?" Kira asked anxiously.

"Well… There's a possibility."

"Because we stole those charts about the Sapphire out of her old shack, right?" Will prodded.

"Yes!Yes. It's all true," Mr Gibbs relented.

" The Sea goddess isn't the one my mom was talking about when she said someone was following us though?" Kira asked going back to her original question.

"Kira! Will! Where are you? Come here now!" Anamaria yelled from the helm.

"Don't worry, Mr Gibbs, we'll ask you later. Thanks for telling us," Kira said stepping away to run off to her mother.

Mr Gibbs nodded grimly. Anamaria would kill him when she found out he had told Will and Kira. At least he didn't get the chance to tell them who was following behind the Pearl. _Sneaky, prying, curious kids. They're pirates through and through though. _

**To Anyone Who Cares: **Hope you love it and review. If you don't love it advice is appreciated. Once again thank you frenchhornfreak, Blackiwi, Padfoot-rawr, Jacklin Sparrow, PirateAngel1286, Aquatic Cylipso, and Rokhal for reviewing! 


	12. The Phoenix

-1A Pirates Love

**Disclaimer: **Um… supposedly I don't own Pirates or anything related to pirates. I'm also not trying to steal the characters although there was this life size cut out of Will Turner in the mall one day and if it hadn't been so big I would have totally stole it, but anyway.

**Summary: **Eighteen years after the maelstrom where Will and Elizabeth became married. Eighteen years since Will was made Captain of the Flying DutchmanEighteen years have come and gone since Jack began his search for the Fountain of Youth. Many things have drastically changed but some details will remain forever unchanged.

**  
Agreements made  
Are now realized  
Like before  
Agreements of Trust  
Agreements of Faith  
Agreements of Truth  
Agreements of Liberty  
-Kitaro, Agreement**

Chapter 12: The Phoenix "Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard."

"Cap'n, it's Sparrow," someone shouted when the crew saw the man they had pulled from the sea.

"So the hunted comes to the hunter," the Captain remarked. "Take him down to the brigg."

"Aye."

* * *

Jack Sparrow sat up groggily. "Well, well,well, if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow. Finally waking up from the dead, are we."

Jack scanned the walls of the brigg he was locked in before replying. "Barbossa. It's wonderful to see you again."

"Yes, I don't think we've seen each other since… when was it? O, I remember the last time I saw your thieving face was when you stole my ship," Barbossa returned Jack's sarcasm.

"I was just taking back what was mine. Anyways looks to me as if you've got your own ship now."

"It's called the Phoenix. Commandeered it from Captain Hook while I was in Turtuga," Barbossa smirked.

"Ah, Captain Hook. Good man, Good pirate," Jack mused.

"Stop trying to change the subject. Recently I heard something about one Jack Sparrow asking around 'bout the Sapphire. It gets me to thinking that you're looking for something. So I come to find out that Cap'n Jack has some special treasure charts," Barbossa paused, his words sinking in. "I know where you got those charts. And I was comin' to take 'em from you but this is better for the both of us. Now we can make an agreement. You see in exchange for your charts I have this trinket."

Captain Jack regarded Barbossa with suspicion, why was Barbossa offering something when he could just take the charts. "I want to see this trinket."

"Of course," Barbossa stated pulling a pistol out of his belt, "This pistol here. It never runs out of bullets no matter how many times you use it."

Jack watched the pistol warily,"What makes you think I believe you?"

Barbossa unloaded the gun and showed Jack, "See empty. Took everything out." Barbossa cocked the pistol and fired several times. He had been speaking truthfully, the pistol always had bullets.

Captain Jack nodded, "Tell me why do you want the charts so badly?"

"For the treasure they'll lead me too," Barbossa said matter of factly.

"Well then, the charts are yours 'cept for the Sapphire one and I get your pistol," Captain Jack announced.

Barbossa noted the subtle change in Jack's attitude. He hadn't expected Jack to give up the charts so easily even with the offer of a magical pistol. If there was a reason Barbossa ignored it, the thought of so many treasure maps in his hands made his mouth water. "Deal," Barbossa agreed. "Now I'm going to leave you in the Phoenix's brigg until we catch up to the Pearl and you can hand me those charts," Barbossa said returning to the deck of his new ship.

Captain Jack grinned, "Well, that was a good trade. Got a new pistol and now Calypso will be after Barbossa 'cause he has her charts."

**To Anyone Who Cares:**Sorry I kept you waiting but at least I posted three chapters at once.Did you see, Captain Hook? I just thought that would be sort of funny. And I finally told you who's following the Pearl. Hope you love it and review. If you don't love it advice is appreciated. Once again thank you frenchhornfreak, Blackiwi, Padfoot-rawr, Jacklin Sparrow, PirateAngel1286, Aquatic Cylipso, and Rokhal for reviewing!


	13. Caribbean Legends

-1A Pirates Love

**Disclaimer: **Um… supposedly I don't own Pirates or anything related to pirates. I'm also not trying to steal the characters although there was this life size cut out of Will Turner in the mall one day and if it hadn't been so big I would have totally stole it, but anyway.

**Summary: **Eighteen years after the maelstrom where Will and Elizabeth became married. Eighteen years since Will was made Captain of the Flying DutchmanEighteen years have come and gone since Jack began his search for the Fountain of Youth. Many things have drastically changed but some details will remain forever unchanged.

**All that I wanted  
Was to catch the stars and lay them at your feet  
Treasures can slip through your fingertips  
And sapphires melt in your hands  
You turn to me with your jaded eyes  
And I'm scared that I know how this ends **

**-Redemption, Sapphire**

Chapter 13: Caribbean Legends "By midday we will have reached Port Windon. I want to make sure you both know what you are going to do when we get there," Anamaria said to Will and Kira. "Now you both know what you're looking for, right?"

"One half of the Sapphire. But I still don't know why?" Will replied.

"The blue star fell from the sky. It broke into two. The two pieces became the heart of the sea. The Sapphire they are called. The Sapphire will one day save the sea. Unimaginable is the treasure the Sapphire holds. But the pieces must be brought together again," Kira recited recalling some of the old legend Mr Gibbs had once told her.

"Right. And Jack's compass told us one piece of the Sapphire is in Port Windon. The other half is on some little island miles away."

"So we are going to place the two pieces back together and claim the treasure," Will grinned thinking of the unimaginable treasure.

Ana also grinned, "The Pearl is going to drop you two off at Port Windon while the rest of us go to find the other half. Once we find our piece we'll come back for you two and your piece."

"And if something goes wrong before you come for me and Will…?" Kira's words trailed off.

"Commandeer a dingy and sail to Port Royal. You can stay with Will's parents until we come back."

"You really have it all planned out, don't you?" Kira said.

"O, that reminds me, you will both need to blend in with the other citizens so the moment you get there buy some nice proper clothing," Anamaria handed over a bag of coins. "That money should last until we come back if it doesn't just do what pirates do best."

"Jack knows where to find you all and the Pearl, right?" Will asked.

"Yes, he knows where the island lies but he's going to turn up before that so I wouldn't worry,"Ana said her gaze drifting off. "I have to get back to the wheel now," Anamaria stood going back to the deck.

When she left Will began to speak,"I can't believe we're still going to look for the Sapphire even though Jack isn't here."

"I haven't gotten over the part where we have to change into nice proper clothing yet nonetheless that we are still having to step on land."

Will touched his pirate hat. He hadn't given much thought to the whole changing clothes to look more like townspeople than pirates concept. But now he muttered,"I'm going to have get rid of my hat, aren't I."

"I'm leaving my hat and boots here," Kira said rubbing the boots she had asked Mullroy to steal for her while they were in Singapore. "I'm just planning on walking off the Pearl barefoot. My poor feet, they are going to be so sad when they touch land."

Will's thoughts jerked away from his precious hat. After everything that had happened Will had momentarily forgotten this would be Kira's first time on land. He stumbled for something encouraging to say but knew anything he said would be false. "Yeah, it's gonna suck. Let's hope we don't get stuck there too long."

"I'm not too worried, You and I are still going to bring our swords at least. And we're going to bring a couple bottles of rum with us, for desperate measures."

Will smiled, glad Kira seemed okay about it. Land couldn't be that bad after all. Will's thoughts trailed back to what Anamaria had said about Jack. Would he really turn up tomorrow. Will shrugged it off though. Of course, he would show up, he was Captain Jack Sparrow.

**To Anyone Who Cares:** Hope you love it and review. If you don't love it advice is appreciated. Once again thank you frenchhornfreak, Blackiwi, Padfoot-rawr, Jacklin Sparrow, PirateAngel1286, Aquatic Cylipso, and Rokhal for reviewing! 


	14. An Unheard Warning

-1A Pirates Love

**Disclaimer: **Um… supposedly I don't own Pirates or anything related to pirates. I'm also not trying to steal the characters although there was this life size cut out of Will Turner in the mall one day and if it hadn't been so big I would have totally stole it, but anyway.

**Summary: **Eighteen years after the maelstrom where Will and Elizabeth became married. Eighteen years since Will was made Captain of the Flying DutchmanEighteen years have come and gone since Jack began his search for the Fountain of Youth. Many things have drastically changed but some details will remain forever unchanged.

**The light light rain of lightening veins  
Brought in gray clouds with bright silk, then fade  
Devistating  
The dark, thick, all biss, cumulus  
Looked more like swabs of cotton in a chalk cold ditch  
A small pause with an oddness and a stillness that felt  
Ominous**

**-Latyrx, Storm Warning**

Chapter 14: An Unheard Warning Fog hung heavy in the night air. Two men walked along the boardways of Port Windon. "The boy is doing very well. He serves the Royal Navy wholeheartedly. And I believe there is to be a ceremony soon to announce his aprenticeship."

"Yes. Joshua would have made Lord Beckett proud. He's even requested for a pirate hanging to procede his ceremony."

"That sounds like something Joshua would ask for. He certaintly seems to have inheritated his father's fascination with pirates."

One of the men looked about him, peering into the foggy night air. "We should problay return to the fort. I haven't seen fog like this for quite a while."

The other man nodded in aggreement. But as the two turned their backs to the Caribbean a deep whisper swirled through the air bringing a sense of dread and melancholy. The deep whisper went something like this, "Fog is a warning… warning. A warning of the things to come."

Both men continued forward to the fort. Neither had heard the haunting whisper. Neither had heard the warning.

**To Anyone Who Cares:** Hope you love it and review. If you don't love it advice is appreciated. Once again thank you buccaneergirl12, frenchhornfreak, Blackiwi, Padfoot-rawr, Jacklin Sparrow, PirateAngel1286, Aquatic Cylipso, and Rokhal for reviewing!


	15. Countdown to Collision

-1A Pirates Love

**Disclaimer: **Um… supposedly I don't own Pirates or anything related to pirates. I'm also not trying to steal the characters although there was this life size cut out of Will Turner in the mall one day and if it hadn't been so big I would have totally stole it, but anyway.

**Summary: **Eighteen years after the maelstrom where Will and Elizabeth became married. Eighteen years since Will was made Captain of the Flying DutchmanEighteen years have come and gone since Jack began his search for the Fountain of Youth. Many things have drastically changed but some details will remain forever unchanged.

**In the blink of an eye  
Seems like minutes as the years fly by  
In the blink of an eye  
Afraid to stop because I can't stop time  
Blink of an eye  
That's just how fast your life can change  
In the blink of an eye, everything erased  
-Damage Plan, Blink of an Eye**

Chapter 15: Countdown to Collision

"Land Ahead!"

Kira's face pales drastically and her fingernails dig into the strap of the bag which is slung over her shoulder. Both her pulse and heart are racing.

* * *

Racing forward, the Phoenix slices through the water. Barbossa stands at the wheel. He grins knowing that he's catching up to the Black Pearl.

* * *

Anamaria holds the wheel steady and smiles because after all this time, they're finally here. All that's missing is Jack.

* * *

"We's was wondering about Jack," Pintel says attentively Regetti behind him," Is Jack… is he immortal? That man in Singapore said he was."

* * *

_Singapore is the exact opposite of this, Port Windon, _Mullroy observes from the crow's nest.

* * *

"Don't worry, Gents. When the time is right I'll find out," Barbossa smirks fingering his pistol.

* * *

"Are you ready Kira. These are our last minutes on the Pearl."

* * *

"Cap'n, I can see the Pearl up ahead."

"Good, we have the fog on our side. They won't see us 'till it's too late."

* * *

"Bloody fog," Gibbs says nearby Ana.

"No the fog's good. Port Windon won't see the Black Pearl."

* * *

"We're comin' 'round the Pearl's starboard side!"

"Come on!"

* * *

Kira's entire body tenses. She can hear the time ticking, just ticking away before she leaves the Black Pearl. _100. 99. 98. 97..._

* * *

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ Jack listenes to the clock nearby his cell. He can hear the crew above him. Most likely the Phoenix has caught up to the Black Pearl. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

* * *

_68. 67. 66. 65..._

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap_. "Regetti, stop tapping your foot!" Anticipation.

* * *

_43. 42. 41. 40... _

* * *

"Almost there."

Kira is suddenly sure she won't be able to step off the Black Pearl. Fear.

* * *

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _Jack wonders if he is going to get of here soon and return to his ship and crew. Eagerness.

* * *

_Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. _Will nervously bottons and unbottens his belt. He can't seem stop fidgeting. Anxiety.

* * *

"Here, we are Gents. Let down the anchor."

"Someone bring up Jack."

* * *

_37. 36. 35... __

* * *

_

Mr. Gibbs is the first to see the Phoenix. "Ana we got problems."

He watches eyes wide as Barbossa leers from his ship," We happen to have a certain Jack Sparra' ye might want back."

* * *

Kira's staring, her mouth hanging open. At last, she's figured out who has been following the Pearl. However, despite Kira's current shock she can't help but continue her countdown. Just now though she realizes the countdown is no longer her arrival at Port Windon but, in fact, Barbossa's arrival. _Countdown to collision. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1._

**To Anyone Who Cares: **Well this was my attempt at trying to make this chapter fast paced and exciting. I hope I came close. As usual, reviews and advice are appreciated. Extremely appreciated. Anyways, sorry I haven't updated in a while. And thank you buccaneergirl12, frenchhornfreak, Blackiwi, Padfoot-rawr, Jacklin Sparrow, PirateAngel1286, Aquatic Cylipso, and Rokhal for reviewing!


	16. This is the right time

-1A Pirates Love

**Disclaimer: **Um… supposedly I don't own Pirates or anything related to pirates. I'm also not trying to steal the characters although there was this life size cut out of Will Turner in the mall one day and if it hadn't been so big I would have totally stole it, but anyway.

**Summary: **Eighteen years after the maelstrom where Will and Elizabeth became married. Eighteen years since Will was made Captain of the Flying DutchmanEighteen years have come and gone since Jack began his search for the Fountain of Youth. Many things have drastically changed but some details will remain forever unchanged.

**All the shots I take  
What difference did I make?  
All the shots I take  
I spit back at you  
I won't go away, with a bullet in my back  
Right here I'll stay, with a bullet in my back  
Shoot me  
Take a shot  
-Metallica, Shoot me again**

Chapter 16: This is the Right Time The crew from the Phoenix and the Pearl stood across from each other on the Phoenix's deck. Jack held the charts possessively while avoiding Ana's questioning looks. Actually his entire crew was openingly staring at him. Anamaria never had been a very patient. And this, this silent lets-all-stare-at-each-other- wondering-what's- going-on was driving her insane. She hissed at Jack, "What's going on? Are you giving the charts to him."

A wicked grin cut across Barbossa's face. "You see, Me and Jack made an accord. He gives me the charts and I give him my pistol."

"Your pistol," Anamaria asked suspicion clouding her features.

"Yes, my pistol. It's an interesting thing; never runs out of bullets." _This is the right time. _Barbossa pulled the pistol from his belt, " I'll even prove it to ye." The bullets from the pistol rolled across the deck. "Not a single bullet left," Barbossa laughed waving the pistol through the air. He raised it aiming above and beyond Jack and his crew. He was aiming at the pirate flag. _This is the right time._

_Crack! _The bullet flew straight through the flag. _This is the right time_. _Crack!_ He had shot again… straight at Jack.

Jack Sparrow stumbled back, more out of surprise than anything else,-which was funny since he had been expecting something like this from the very beginning-and placed his hand against his chest. "You shot me."

"He's not dead."

Anamaria worriedly looked at Jack. Thay had to get out of here before things took a turn for the worst. _No, wait they had already taken a turn for the worst,_ Anamaria thought in bitter sarcasm. Looking over at Jack, she knows he agrees.

"So Jack, you never told me you found the Fountain of Youth," Barbossa says knowing he's caught them by surprise.

As Barbossa speaks, Ana catches movement in her peripherial vision. Kira is on Will's shoulders attempting to climb onto the Phoenix's mast. _What do they bloody think they're doing. _Anamaria's attention snaps back to back to Barbossa. He's growling something about how he should have killed Jack when hae had the chance. _At least he hasn't seen Will and Kira._ Ana casually peers back at them. Kira is steadly climbing up the mast while Will stands there looking innocent.

"Barbossa why don't we make our trade and go our own ways," Jack said ever so slightly impatiently.

"No. I have a better idea."

**To Anyone Who Cares:** As usual, reviews and advice are appreciated. Extremely appreciated. And thank you buccaneergirl12, frenchhornfreak, Blackiwi, Padfoot-rawr, Jacklin Sparrow, PirateAngel1286, Aquatic Cylipso, and Rokhal for reviewing!


	17. Stalling Death

-1

A Pirates Love

**Disclaimer: **Um… supposedly I don't own Pirates or anything related to pirates. I'm also not trying to steal the characters although there was this life size cut out of Will Turner in the mall one day and if it hadn't been so big I would have totally stole it, but anyway.

**Summary: **Eighteen years after the maelstrom where Will and Elizabeth became married. Eighteen years since Will was made Captain of the Flying DutchmanEighteen years have come and gone since Jack began his search for the Fountain of Youth. Many things have drastically changed but some details will remain forever unchanged.

**where the ground is getting harder  
and it was not that soft before  
those who call the shots  
are never in the line of fire  
why  
where there's life for hire  
out there  
if a flag of truth were raised  
we could watch every liar  
-Ani Difranco, Not so Soft**

Chapter 17: Stalling Death Jack looks at Barbossa quizzically," What's the idea?"

Jack is answered by the startled gasp coming from behind him. A brutal looking man has pulled Will's brown curls back and carefully has a knife placed against Will's throat.

"Ye can't die, but he can."

The man forced Will forward. Passing by Ana, Will subtly raised his eyebrows to where Kira still clung. She nodded back just as subtly; Kira and Will's ridiculous idea would probably end up saving them all.

"I wonder how the boy's father will feel if son was killed on one of your crazy adventures," Barbossa said coldly.

_Hmph. That boy, and his father are every bit as crazy as me. Well, their a tiny bit crazy. Actually they're really only crazy sometimes; mainly when it involves doing the right but not the entirely proper thing, which really isn't so crazy when you think about. But every now and then…_Captain Jack was sure of one thing though, Barbossa was right: Will would kill him, immortal or not, if his son was killed out here. Elizabeth would no doubt kill him too. Captain Jack brought his gaze back up to Barbossa, who was now the one holding the knife to Will.

A drop of blood trickled down Will's neck from where Barbossa had pricked Will's skin. Upon seeing he had Jack's attention, Barbossa began menacingly, "So here's how it's going to be. You are going to to hand over all those charts of yours, your compass, and I am going to keep my pistol. In return, I will graciously give the boy back." Barbossa's smile twisted in a diabolical manner,"Don't you just love when the tables turn."

Will spoke up while trying to ignore the presence of the gleaming knife, "If you kill me, Captain Jack and my father will kill you." Another drop of blood fell.

_Is Will trying to get himself killed? _Anamaria wondered. _No. He's stalling, stalling for Kira. _She slowly realized. _But did Jack know that. _Ana nudged his shoulder trying to let him know what Kira was planning. Jack's only response was to completely ignore her. It struck Anamaria quite suddenly that Jack already knew what Kira was doing. In fact, Jack had probably known about Kira long before Ana had.

"Come on, Jack, hand 'em over."

"Whose to say you won't kill him anyways?" Once again the knife pressed against Will's throat. Will didn't even dare swallow._ Kira, hurry!_

"That's where you're just going to have to trust me. It's to bad you can never trust a man like me," Barbossa laughed cruelly.

"What do you even want with my compass," Jack asked still stalling. _Hurry, Kira!_

"Enough of this! I'm giving you 5 seconds to give me what I want."

_Kira. Please, please hurry._

5..4..3..2.. _Crash!_

**To Anyone Who Cares: **As usual, reviews and advice are appreciated. Extremely appreciated. And thank you buccaneergirl12, frenchhornfreak, Blackiwi, Padfoot-rawr, Jacklin Sparrow, PirateAngel1286, Aquatic Cylipso, and Rokhal for reviewing!


	18. ShellShocked

-1A Pirates Love

**Disclaimer: **Um… supposedly I don't own Pirates or anything related to pirates. I'm also not trying to steal the characters although there was this life size cut out of Will Turner in the mall one day and if it hadn't been so big I would have totally stole it, but anyway.

**Summary: **Eighteen years after the maelstrom where Will and Elizabeth became married. Eighteen years since Will was made Captain of the Flying DutchmanEighteen years have come and gone since Jack began his search for the Fountain of Youth. Many things have drastically changed but some details will remain forever unchanged.

**  
And the wounds will mend  
I'm bruised but not broken  
And the pain will fade  
I'll get back on my feet  
It's not the end of me  
My heart is still open  
I'm bruised but not broken  
-Joss Stone, Bruised but not Broken**

Chapter 18: Shell-Shocked _Crash! Bang! Bang! Crash-Crash! _The mast fell with with a crash.

"Kira!" Will yelled as he ducked away from Barbossa who had dropped his knife and stood frozen in spot.

While Will ran to the fallen mast, the rest of the Pearl's crew swung back the Black Pearl on the cable ropes.

"Kira! Where are you!"

"I'm right over here but I think I have a slight issue."

Will worriedly ran towards the sound of her voice but he came to an abrupt stop when he saw her. "You call this a slight issue." For Kira sat in front of him trying to pull her leg out from under the mast. "Here. I just need to move it over a bit. Almost…."

_Bang! Bang!_

"O, Come on. Why does he have to choose now to start shooting," Kira moaned sounding unhappy however the slight smile that danced across her lips gave away how much this all excited her.

_Bang! Bang!_

"There you go! Now lets get out of here," Will said ducking to avoid another bullet.

"Jump?" he asked looking to the side of the Phoenix. _Bang! Bang! _Kira nodded and they ran, Kira limping slightly.

"Get them!" Barbossa yelled. It was too late though; Kira and Will were jumping even as Barbossa spoke.

The Carribbean water met the young pirates with a splash. "You okay?" Will asked sputtering.

"Yea, I think my ankle's sprained though. Again. What about you?" Kira said, thinking back to the two other times she broke her ankle.

"Fine. Guess Barbossa has really bad aim," Will laughed.

"Hey, are you two all right?" Jack called from the Pearl.

"We could be better."

"Ok, hold on. We're going to haul you up."

When Kira and Will were finally pulled onto the deck they were greeted with excited cheers. "Rum all around!"

Hours later Will, Kira, Mr Gibbs, and Anamaria sat in the Captain's quarters listening to Jack's story of being on the Phoenix. When Jack reached the point in his story where Barbossa had made it clear that he wanted the charts Ana asked,"Where the charts?"

"Left them on the Phoenix's deck. I figure Barbossa 'll think I dropped them on accident," Jack grinned at his own clevernesss. "It's gonna be funny when Ca-" JAck stopped abruptly when Ana kicked and gave him an evil glare.

It was Kira's turn to grin now, "We already know all about the charts being cursed." Ana and Jack stared speechlessly for a moment looking back and forth from Kira to Will.

"Who told you?"

"A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told us the whole story," Kira laughed thinking of one her favorite stories.

Jack turned his head to a sheepish Mr Gibbs. "No matters. It's not our problem anymore. Now to the bigger things, treasure. Will, Kira, you can either leave today as planned or we can wait until tomorrow."

Kira thought to the stories of the brave characters who kept going despite their fears or injuries. But she didn't think she was much like any of her favorite story characters. She brought her gaze up to Will and he could easily read the conflict in her eyes.

"We'll wait," he said.

Jack nodded, "Be ready in the morning."

Will and Kira dragged themselves out of the Captains's quarters. They were physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. And it was only midday. "We should've gone," Kira said, irratated with herself.

"Right because you seemed so thrilled about that idea. Kira, if we get offered an extra dayon the Pearl, we're going to take it," Will said.

Kira laughed warmly and all her thoughts about brave, heroic people seemed ridiculous now. Will was right, they were pirates, meaning they took what they could no questions asked. Funny how quickly he could make her change her mind. "Yea, never mind. Let's see if we can snatch any rum."

**To Anyone Who Cares:** I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while. My only excuse is that I had a book report to do for school but thats not much of an excuse since I still had plenty of time. But anyways here it is, hope you like it and read it and review. Advice is muchly appreciated. And thank you poniescheerleader1993, AKA Parfait, grecianxpiratex07, buccaneergirl12, frenchhornfreak, Blackiwi, Padfoot- rawr, Jacklin Sparrow, PirateAngel1286, Aquatic Cylipso, and Rokhal for reviewing!


	19. Not as it Seems

-1A Pirates Love

**Disclaimer: **Um… supposedly I don't own Pirates or anything related to pirates. I'm also not trying to steal the characters although there was this life size cut out of Will Turner in the mall one day and if it hadn't been so big I would have totally stole it, but anyway.

**Summary: **Eighteen years after the maelstrom where Will and Elizabeth became married. Eighteen years since Will was made Captain of the Flying DutchmanEighteen years have come and gone since Jack began his search for the Fountain of Youth. Many things have drastically changed but some details will remain forever unchanged.

**Everything is not what it seems  
When you can get what you want by the simplest of means  
Be careful not to mess with the balance of things  
Because everything is not what it seems**

**-Selena Gomez, Everything Is Not What It Seems **

Chapter 19: Not as it Seems "Captain. Captain Barbossa! I think we still got the best of Jack," Regetti said holding the maps.

Barbossa visibly brightened but then suspicion etched itself across his face. Snatching the roll of maps Barbossa searched for evidence that Jack had once again tricked him. So far he was in luck, there was no gaping hole in any of the maps.

"Gents, prepare to set sail! We have our heading!" Barbossa called out.

"Captain, that could be a slight issue," Rigetti squeaked.

"Why!" Barbossa snapped not at all pleased to be broken out of his reverie.

"The mast, remember."

Barbossa scanned the wreckage, "Start working, Gents! We leave in two day's time." Barbossa strode off, his hands gripping the maps covetously. "Mine."

Somewhere off in the sky there was someone grinning maliciously. "And you will regret your possesion soon," Calypso thought.

**To Anyone Who Cares: **I'm so so sorry. I haven't updated in forever and when I do it's really short. I'm sorry.As usual, reviews and advice are appreciated. Extremely appreciated. And thank you Guin Parris, poniescheerleader1993, AKA Parfait, grecianxpiratex07, buccaneergirl12, frenchhornfreak, Blackiwi, Padfoot-rawr, Jacklin Sparrow, PirateAngel1286, Aquatic Cylipso, and Rokhal for reviewing!


	20. Leaving the Sea

-1A Pirates Love

**Disclaimer: **Um… supposedly I don't own Pirates or anything related to pirates. I'm also not trying to steal the characters although there was this life size cut out of Will Turner in the mall one day and if it hadn't been so big I would have totally stole it, but anyway.

**Summary: **Eighteen years after the maelstrom where Will and Elizabeth became married. Eighteen years since Will was made Captain of the Flying Dutchman_. _Eighteen years have come and gone since Jack began his search for the Fountain of Youth. Many things have drastically changed but some details will remain forever unchanged.

**Leaving's not leaving  
'Cause I'm not leaving you behind  
You'll always be with me  
Always be with me  
Part of my hear from time  
Wherever I'm goin'  
Even if it's just in my mind  
Leaving's not leaving  
I'm not leaving you behind  
-LeeAnn Rimes, Leaving's not Leavings**

Chapter 20: Leaving the Sea It was raining again; only a slight drizzle but it was nonetheless raining. It was early, early morning, the sun only now beginning to rise. But Will Turner and Kira Sparrow were not asleep and probably hadn't been all night. In a few moments time they would both have to leave the Pearl.

"Are you going to move or not?" She waited. "No matter what you do I'm still going to beat you."

Will and Kira sat with a makeshift checkerboard splayed out between them.

"Only because you cheated."

"Did not," Kira laughed.

"Hey! Will, Kira. Are you ready to leave. Your father wants to get away from here before somebody notices what ship this is," Mr Gibbs shouted from across the deck.

"Yea. We're coming. I just need to grab my bag," Will yelled back while running down below the deck.

Kira stood up and glanced around the Black Pearl. It was her home and the crew was her family. But she had already told herself she wouldn't be sentimental or nostalgic. Picking her own bag up from the floor Kira walked to the plank. Kira looked out at Port Windon. Due to the weather, it was raining and the sky remained darkly clouded, Windon seemed a bleak place to be.

"Ready?" Will asked coming up beside Kira, his bag hanging from his shoulder.

Kira, having already said goodbye to Captain Jack, her mother, and the crew, nodded and took her first step off the Black Pearl. And promptly stumbled and fell.

"Sea legs. It'll get better." Will stepped down, off the Pearl, behind Kira swaying slightly before he leaned down and helped Kira to her feet. "Now normally I would be teasing you for falling like that, but I'll wait," Will laughed.

"Very funny. But I can walk just fine." She shook Will off and quickly took a couple of deliberately straight steps forward then leaned over the edge boardway and was sick.

"Are you okay?" Will asked while lifting her long brown hair away from her face.

"Actually," she said reaching down to splash water onto her face, "I feel much better now." Straightening up Kira turned to look wistfully out into the ocean where the Black Pearl could be seen sailing away and then back to the long boardway that led into Port Windon. "Will, thanks for not leaving me," Kira whispered.

"I could never leave you."

"Might as well find our half of the Sapphire now," Kira said quickly ending the topic they were on.

At the end of the board way it became obvious that sneaking into the town would be easy today. Between the drizzling humid weather and the fact that it was still very early in the morning nobody was wandering the streets.

"First off we need proper clothing," Will said glancing around the town. "A tailor's shop would probably have what we need." He paused again, a grin spreading across his face. "A pretty little dress for you."

Kira gagged at the thought and said,"Well you'll have to wear a waist coat."

The tailor's shop was located along the docks in a small aclove. Kira and Will entered warily.

**To Anyone Who Cares: OMYGOSH!! I can't believe how long it's been since I updated. I feel horrible. Anyways I'll start updating regurally again. Hope you LOVE it. And thank you Guin Parris, poniescheerleader1993, AKA Parfait, grecianxpiratex07, buccaneergirl12, frenchhornfreak, Blackiwi, Padfoot-rawr, Jacklin Sparrow, PirateAngel1286, Aquatic Cylipso, and Rokhal for reviewing! **


End file.
